Blue-eyed Dragon Sacrifice
by tyedies
Summary: The blue-eyes white dragons are angry when Kaiba tries to sacrifice them to summon other monsters. Revenge will be taken, no matter how many life-times it takes. One-shot.


**A/N: This is about Kaiba's blue-eyes white dragons, and why it is a bad idea to try sacrificing them. One-shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! or any of its characters.**

The blue-eyes white dragon moved slightly. Sounds and colors entered its blurry vision, sharpening by the second. Before it was man dressed in purple. The black magician. Behind him was a kid with huge, spikey hair. The voice behind the dragon was talking about something. The dragon was not interested in what is was.

It moved its wings and stretched its legs. It had been stuck inside a card for an insufferable amount of time. Perhaps, it would be commanded to attack something soon. It couldn't wait.

"…And I'm going to sacrifice my blue-eyes white dragon to summon-!" said the voice behind it.

 _Whoa whoa whoa…what? Sacrifice? I didn't even get to attack anything!_

The dragon was filled with rage. It broke the shackles of its card and turned around. It saw a brown-haired, pale guy stare at it with wide eyes. His jaw was dropped.

"T-to summon-" he stuttered.

It attacked Seto Kaiba with a blast of fire before he could finish his sentence. His life points dropped to zero and his knees fell to the floor.

"Good job dragon! See that, Kaiba? You can't even control your own cards. You'll never be able to defeat me," said the spikey-haired guy. The dragon turned towards him. It was still angry, and attacked the black magician. The magician defended himself, casting a protection spell over himself.

"I didn't know I could do that," said the magician. He stared at his magical staff in surprise. The spikey-haired guy, Yugi, was also surprised.

"Cards can talk?" he said. Hurriedly, he took the black magician card from the duel disk and placed it back in his deck.

Kaiba also took the blue-eyes white dragon and put it back it his deck. The dragon resisted disappearance, but couldn't quite escape from being drawn back into the card. It didn't matter; it would get its revenge. It would show them not to sacrifice it for anything.

It woke up once again. This time, it was facing off with a ball of fluff, kuriboh, and its owner, Yugi. It impatiently waited for the command to attack. Next to it was a battle ox, gremlin, and dark clown.

"…And I'll sacrifice-" Kaiba started to say behind it.

The dragon's eyes lit with anger. It turned to blast Kaiba.

"No, I'll end my turn here," said Kaiba, who was averting his eyes from the dragon.

It was too late. The dragon was angry and blasted him with fire.

He was trying to sacrifice me again?! Who is this guy to do that anyways?

"Ow!" said Kaiba. His clothes were on fire.

"Ha ha ha!" Yugi laughed uncontrollably from where he was, holding onto his stomach.

There were laughs among the audience as well. Someone called an ambulance.

Kaiba frantically tried to get the flames out.

"Stop, drop, and roll, Seto! Stop, drop, and roll!" said a black-haired kid from the audience, Mokuba.

The dragon wasn't done yet. It picked up Kaiba in its claws before it could be put back into a deck and took to the air. The wind put out the flames on Kaiba's clothes.

He was not afraid of being in the air.

"Put me down, blue-eyes. I won't sacrifice you," he said.

Only the word sacrifice registered in the dragons head. It flew even faster, soon finding an ocean, where it dropped Kaiba.

Having satisfied its rage, the dragon flew back to where the duel was taking place. Yugi had turned into a small Yugi and was talking with friends. Joey was laughing and smiling and Tea said something about friendship.

"Kaiba obviously wasn't paying attention to the heart of the cards," said Yugi. "If he was, he would have known that the blue-eyes white dragon did not want to be sacrificed, and that it would set him on fire if he did."

The dragon agreed with the sentiment.

Seto's other monsters on the field had all disappeared along with Seto. The blue-eyes white dragon card was currently sinking to the bottom of the ocean along with the rest of Seto's deck.

The next day, the blue-eyes white dragon was all over the news. Seto Kaiba had survived his drop to the ocean. He had also dived to retrieve the sinking cards. The dragon had been called back into the deck.

"I can survive anything. I've fallen off the side of a cliff and climbed back up, unscathed, and while carrying a heavy suitcase," said one of his quotes in the newspaper.

Seto was afraid of the card. At the first possible opportunity, he threw it into the trash.

Unfortunately for him, he tried to sacrifice his other two blue-eyes white dragons in a later game. They turned on him, burning his jacket and hair.

The two dragons flew to where the other one's card was. They were able to call it out of its card, and together they found Seto with the use of their noses. He was easy to find, since he smelled like arrogance and money. He was in the basement of his mansion.

The lasers on top of the mansion fired at the dragons. But the dragons had too many attack points, and the lasers too little defense points, and so the lasers were promptly destroyed. The dragons crashed through the building, taking only a little damage. The soon reached the basement.

Seto's body guards tried to protect him from the dragons. However, the dragons would not be denied. They burned their clothes and inched their way towards Seto, preparing to execute a joint attack.

Seto knew he only had his last resort left. He was very sad to do this, but he felt he had to burn the two blue-eyes white dragon cards, since putting them into his deck no longer did anything. He turned on his lighter and held it to the cards. Seeing his powerful cards burn made him want to cry. The dragons watched in horror as they dissolved.

The last dragon left swore it would avenge them. However, its card was currently being shredded to pieces. It disappeared in sadness. All it ever wanted was to make sure it wouldn't be sacrificed.

 _We'll get you in our next life, Kaiba. Soon, we will catch you. You can't run from us forever.  
_

Kaiba, in the meantime, was terrified of the card game and quit it in shame and defeat, since he would never be able to defeat Yugi. He was mentally shaken from his favorite dragons trying to fry him. If it had been some other card that turned on him, perhaps he would not have reacted so strongly. Who was to say that the next card he likes won't turn on him next? This experience, on the whole, gave him a set of trust issues.

The End.

 **A/N: This is a one-shot. There are no more chapters for this.**


End file.
